Diana against Caine
by MaraFox006
Summary: Diana and Drake are secretly in love-Taylor, Brianna, and Dekka know that for sure-but Caine doesn't. When the three girls see that Diana is still flirting with Caine, they wonder what she's up to. And what's this plan that Drake keeps talking about? R&R!
1. Coates luv

HEYY! ***Sob… Sob…. *** I just finished LIES…. Sigh. Oh well. Brianna, you can do the disclaimer.

Brianna: (Talking REALLY fast) This girl doesn't talk fast enough and she doesn't own GONE because if she did she would get all of us the heck out of the FAYZ and Drake Merwin never would've existed so thank you ladies gentlemen and Caine! Goodbye and GOODNIGHT PERDIDO BEACH!

Me: Thanks… can you do that any slower?

Brianna: NOPE!

Brianna's POV

The view from the top of the building was amazing.

I stood there and watched the sunset; letting the fake milky light envelope me in pure happiness. The clouds looked like cotton candy in the rainbow sky that night (it's true, no matter how cliché it sounds) and everything was going fine until I saw the two girls out on the beach.

Not just any two girls,_ they were Dekka and Taylor._

Dekka and Taylor, my best friends, were on the beach.

Without me!

I couldn't stand it. I love the beach. Why not invite me? I yelled to them from the top of Clifftop, but they didn't hear me. So I ran down the flights of stairs at breakneck speed, faster than a roller coaster. And suddenly I was standing just a few feet away from them.

"Hiya!" I chirped. They both jumped, Dekka wearing an amazingly happy look on her face; but Taylor snapped her out of it.

"What?" I asked them. "What happened?"

"We saw some kids down here," Dekka told me, her voice calm. She always seemed to lose her anger when I'm around. It kinda freaked me out if I spent too long thinking about it, but then again; Dekka wasn't just always happy person; so if she's happy around me, that's cool. Because happy people were- _are_, rare in the FAYZ.

"And that's weird because…" I trailed off, waiting for them to finish; but I didn't get my answer fast enough for my liking.

"They were two _Coates_ kids," Taylor hissed at last.

Now that was weird. Coates kids never came down to Perdido Beach. Why would they? It was burned, Gaiaphage-infested, dark, polluted, smelly, close to starvation, disease-prone…

The list could go on and on.

"We thought it was Drake and Diana, so we came down here," Dekka explained further, still keeping her cool.

"If we find them, do we get to kick their butts?" I asked hopefully.

"Ya," Taylor said in a 'Well, DUH' voice.

"I'm comin'," I said, excited to hunt someone down.

We walked down the beach until we reached the end. The golden sand was soft beneath my feet and it felt amazing. I had no shoes on at the moment because I had taken them off. As we neared the rocks though, I could see bits of glass and sharp crags; so I threw them back on and tied them tight.

One of the voices could easily be recognized as Drake Merwin's; and the other was a girl's; probably Diana's. Their voices were hushed, like they weren't supposed to be there.

Diana's laugh; high-pitched like Christmas bells. Drake's low voice followed after that and then we heard nothing.

Taylor did a count down on her right hand from five and then we jumped out from behind out hiding place. I was there before Dekka, but after Taylor, who had obviously bounced out. And once we were all out, neither of the Coates kids saw us.

Because their eyes were closed.

And they were kissing.

Taylor opened her mouth to scream but my hand was covering it in less than a second. Her brown eyes were wide and she pointed rapidly at the two secret lovers. Taylor then gave me a look that said, "I'm bouncing out," and I pointed at the Clifftop hotel. Dekka nodded. She looked like she was about to say something but I was gone before it even came out of her mouth.

I have an annoying tendency to do that sometimes, Sam once told me.

When we were all in the lobby of the Clifftop, Dekka panting, Taylor just sitting there, and me pacing that floor at a pace some people may call 'sprinting'; we all were thinking the same thing. It just took a while for Dekka to voice it.

"Eeeew!" She screamed.

"Why would _Diana_ kiss_ Drake? _That is just plain nasty," Taylor nodded her head with a knowing smile on her face. She patted Dekka's shoulder once and Dekka looked up at her funny.

"You two are so weird," I said with my usual sarcastic tone.

"Hello? We just saw two rival Coates kids makin' out, and you're not doing anything about it. You're the weird one," Taylor laughed. Dekka glared at her.

"Brianna's not weird," She mumbled.

That earned a laugh from both of us.

"Should we tell Caine?" I asked.

"Yes, but we should bribe him."

We all nodded our heads slowly in agreement.

"Let's go!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm comin' with you, Breeze," Dekka said. I saw an old skateboard in the lobby entrance.

"Get on this," I laughed; and Dekka obeyed.

I pushed her all the way to Coates, and then dropped dead on the floor. I was exhausted.

"One sec, Taylor…" I breathed. Taylor nodded so hard that her bangs were thrown into her face. When I recovered, I knocked on Caine's door. He opened it, and the look of pleasure on his face turned to annoyance.

"Come in, freak," He said, and led me into his small apartment. Diana was standing in there, too.

"Caine, I need food," Diana wined from the other side of the room.

"Diana, you know that we have no food here. Or, at least, not a lot of it…" Caine said, and looked at Diana as if she were the hottest thing on earth.

Diana slowly walked over to Caine, flipping her hair. She squeezed his shoulders once and whispered in his ear,

"I think you can find some for me, Caine," She said in that tone that boys always fell for. Diana smiled sweetly; and when Caine went off to find some food, she winked at him.

All of us stared at each other open-mouthed. By this time we were backed up against the wall. Diana hadn't even noticed us.

At that moment Drake walked in. He embraced Diana and grabbed her hands. She was facing so that Drake was looking at the back of her head.

"How's the plan going?" He said, holding her tighter.

"Caine's in love with me, but that's only temporary…" She said, and grinned wickedly.

Taylor grabbed Dekka and my hands and bounced us out.


	2. Blackmail Time

I'm updating again. Drake- would you do the honors? S.S.S! (sorry so short!)

Drake: Can I kill someone?

Me: No! Sadist!

Drake: Being a sadist is cool.

Me: Who else is sadist?

Drake: I can't say. They're in another story.

Me: One that I don't have the rights to, much like GONE?

Drake: Exactly!

Brianna's POV:

"Taylor, I didn't know that you could bounce multiple people!" I exclaimed.

"Neither…did…me…" Taylor panted. I guess bouncing was as exhausting as running.

Ha! I made myself laugh.

"What's with all of the 'plan' crap?" Dekka questioned fiercely.

"Yeah; that doesn't make any sense. And why is Diana cheating on Caine?" My question didn't really have a good answer.

But then something clicked in Taylor's mind; and I hoped that she could explain the situation to us. Her eyes lit up.

"Maybe she's not," She said, almost smiling.

"What?" Dekka and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah. That ties in to the plan too!" Taylor said to herself, and the further explained by saying:

"What do Drake and Diana like?"

We thought about that for a moment.

"Power," I said; but Dekka said something different.

"Revenge," Taylor and I looked at each other with puzzled faces. If Diana was sick and tired of Caine bossing people around, and so was Drake, then why wouldn't they team up? It makes perfect sense. When I voiced this to Taylor, who was still a bit confused, she nodded her head and said:

"When do we tell Caine?"

"No," Dekka explained, "We don't. We tell Sam and Astrid,"

"Where are they? I mean, they could be anywhere," Taylor asked.

Dekka and I looked at her expectantly. Dekka had a smirk playing on the outside of her lips.

"Me? I don't want to bounce all of us again!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Breeze and I will stay on the beach," Dekka countered, leaving Taylor with no choice. Taylor took a few seconds to process this information.

"Dekka, you are a-" The _genius_ was lost in a small puff of air. I looked at Dekka, who just pushed her straight, textured hair out of her face and smiled.

"So….." Dekka tried to break the awkward silence.

"Diana is a lot deeper than we think, huh?" I ask.

Dekka's POV

I was sitting on the beach with Brianna; who was staring out into the ocean. Her eyes were glittering brightly, and I had to smile. The Breeze somehow found light in any situation, even if we just found out something secret and potentially dangerous about Diana and Drake.

Drake scares me…

"Isn't it beautiful, Breeze?" I say, pointing to the sunset, but looking at her.

"Yeah…" Her voice trails off.

"Drake is not Caine's favorite already, and once he figured out that he stole his girlfriend,"

"_Wannabe_ girlfriend," I added with a laugh.

"They were never really a couple," The Breeze added. She thinks of herself as a superhero; and she might as well be with her you-can't-knock-me-down spirit.

I laughed at her remark, even though I knew that Diana hasn't always been with Drake; or Caine for that matter.

Taylor reappeared with Sam and Astrid, looking like she might pass out. She collapsed on the sand, trying to fill her lungs with needed air.

"Breeze, Dekka, what exactly happened?" Sam questioned seriously.

"Why were we bounced out of our house?" Astrid added.

"Diana and Drake are… a couple…" Taylor mumbled, fanning herself some scrap newspaper.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"We, uh, saw them kiss…" Dekka responded in disgust. Everyone but Brianna laughed knowingly.

"But that's not the point. The point is, those 'lovebirds' are planning to throw Caine down, and they will be much more dangerous than him,"

"Drake?"

"_Sadist _Drake," Breeze nodded.

"How annoying," Dekka started, "This situation is! And how interesting too…"

"We need information out of Diana and Drake, and we have information to…"

Dekka finished with a devilish smile.

"Blackmail them with,"


End file.
